Tranquility
by jinky
Summary: Because even the tranquility that he can provide is limited... and it could be devastating when he knew that there was nothing more he could do... 8059 YamaGoku


Disclaimers: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn…

Author's notes: Whew… It's been quite some time ever since I last wrote an actual non-reader-insert fanfic… xD This one is dedicated to "Ate Fuji"… xD And by the way, this is my very first KHR fanfic... and I'm not too much of a 8059 fan (likes anyone27 xD)... so... erm... yeah...

Warning for slight spoilers for people who aren't too far into the manga yet, maybe? xD

* * *

~*~

Whether he was pained or not did not matter when he was a part of the mafia. As a member of a famiglia, his emotions were not his own, and he knew and understood that fact with every fibber of his being. He was one of the guardians, the rain guardian, the guardian that washes everything way. He was the one who was supposed to wash away the pains of the members, disregard his own and think of the other members first. Like a drop of rain from the sky, there was no real indication when he must fall except when the weight of the water was too much for the cloud to bear. And too much water, with the addition of harsh winds, will create a storm.

The sky was the one who was supposed to watch over all in harmony, but he was the one who watches over all in tranquility. That was what he must be… tranquil. He was the rain… the rain that washes away everyone's pain and sorrow to give them the gentle comforting silence. He was the light drizzle that lightens everyone's moods and diminishes whatever amount of dirt and grime there was on the glass windows of their life. However, just like as the fallen rain can turn to mud, the rain above, when weighed down by too much substance and harsh winds, can also turn into a storm… And when a storm comes, it is then when every single burden falls down and allows the rain to experience its own tranquility after the downpour.

He has to take full control… but just how can he? How can he be tranquil when he himself is deprived of letting the storm take place?

All these years he had continued to watch the storm run around the sky, not wanting the sky's harmony be ruined by its sudden appearance of destruction. The storm was loyal to the sky, and he, the rain whose substance kept on piling and piling, wanted nothing but to fall down.

But that was something that simply cannot be.

Gokudera was his storm, but alas, his loyalty to Tsuna was paining him so. He liked Tsuna, don't get him wrong. Tsuna was one of his closest friends, and he was glad that someone like Gokudera was there to support him. Heck… even _he _was there to support Tsuna… his future boss, but even the rain needed to let go sometime. He knew that fact, and he endured the weight of his emotions. All he could do was smile the same smile that he had perfected over the years, give him that grin that he knew annoyed him so, and continue being who he was known to be. He would continue to be Yamamoto Takeshi, and he would be so as long as he had to. He was supposed to be tranquil, and he would not allow himself to destroy the harmony that was present at that time. He could only smile as Gokudera continued to bicker with him, consumed by jealousy on the thought that he was taking the tenth away from him.

Jealousy?

It was ironic…

Jealousy was, perhaps, the word that he was looking for to describe just how exactly he was feeling. He was jealous over the fact that the silver haired Italian was loyal to his boss… but that was, too ironically, the exact same reason why he loved him so. Yes… He loved the storm who swore his loyalty to the sky so much that he would bear the slicing wind and destruction that came with the storm's harsh blows. He would bear them all and not allow the raindrops to fall… If he failed, then the storm would fall, the harmony would end, and everything would be in chaos.

Yes… He would continue to watch… He would continue to smile… He would continue to endure the weight of the pain and he would let no one know…

His smile was the perfect example of tranquility… and he would keep up the façade as long as he is able to. Years have passed and everyone grew and developed. Tsuna was a good leader, and he respected him with the same respect that Gokudera was giving him. And Gokudera… Their relationship was still the same as always, and he was content…

At least… he _assumed_ that he was content…

Which was why when all else failed and the harmony collapsed at the death of the head, the weight of everything else was too much to bear for the tranquil sky. The tranquility was shattered and the mask was broken into pieces, everything that he has pent up all those years falling down in one harsh destructive storm…

Gokudera was furious, angry, pained, and no other words could describe how he felt…

He had lashed out, screamed on top of his lungs as he cried and sobbed and mourned for the loss of the boss that he had loved so much…

Yes… The storm had always loved the sky… The storm had always loved the sky more than it did the rain…

Yamamoto knew all of these… and yet, as he watched the storm cry its own tears of mourning and loss, kneeled down in front of the casket and sobbing like their was no tomorrow, he could only wrap his arms around the other, pull him towards his chest and allow his own tears to fall with the storm's.

_"Jyuudaime… Jyuuidaime…"_

_"Shh… Gokudera…"_

_"I'm sorry, Jyuudaime… I'm sorry…"_

He could only bit his lip and close his eyes tight, crying with everyone else in silent tears as he offered what little tranquility he had left…

_"Gokudera… I'm… sorry…"_

…and though the other could not reply in his tears, he felt a hand hold his, and he instinctively wrapped his arms around tighter…

_"I'm sorry…"_

It was painful for everyone…

It was painful for him…

But he knew that it was painful for Gokudera the most… to the one who had lost the one he loved and adored and swore his loyalty to…

…and though he was not the one the storm loved, he would give up everything he had to calm down the raging storm…

He was… after all…

…the _Rain_...

**END**

**

* * *

  
**

Author's notes: Erm… yeah… It's really been quite some time ever since I last wrote a fanfic like this… so I hope that I haven't gotten rusty or anything. I'm also not quite sure if I got his personality right… Sigh… I really am getting rusty… xDDD Forgive the out-of-character-ness... Although I did do my best... Erm... yeah... Sigh... It's not one of my best works but still... Haha...

Reviews please... I guess? xD


End file.
